familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Crowninshield family
The first Crowninshiled on American soil in Salem, Massachusetts was Dr. Johan Kasper Richter von Kronenscheldt, who arrived in 1680. Artists *Frederic Crowninshield (1845-1918) *Frank Crowninshield (1872-1947)http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Frank_Crowninshield_(1872-1947) Sea captains *John Crowninshield (1696-1761) *George Crowninshield (1734-1815) *George Crowninshield, Jr. (1766-1817) *Jacob Crowninshield (1770-1808) *Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1772-1851) Harvard Graduates *Frederic Crowninshield (1845-1918) *Brvt. Col. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1837-1892) Military Army *Col. Hon. Francis Boardman Crownisnhield (1809-1877) *Brig. Gen. Casper Crowninshield (1837-1897) *Brvt. Col. Benjamin William Crowninshield (1837-1892) *Maj. Edward Augustus Crowninshield (1817-1859) Navy *Rr. Adm. Arent Schuyler Crowninshield (1844-1908) Politics *Capt. Hon. Jacob Crowninshield (1770-1808), U.S. Representative *Capt. Hon. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1772-1851), 5th United States Secretary of the Navy *Col. Hon. Francis Boardman Crownisnhield (1809-1877), Speaker of the House of Representatives of Massachusetts Descendants of of Dr. Johann Kasper Richter von Kronescheldt and Elizabeth Allen 1 Capt. John Crowninshield (1696-1761) 2 Anstis Williams (1700-1774) 3 Capt. Clifford Crowninshield (1699-1776) 4 Elizabeth Crowninshield (1704-) 5 Mary Crowninshield (1706-1706) 6 Capt. Richard Crowninshield (-1744) of Capt. John Crowninshield and Anstiss Williams *Capt. John Crowninshield (1696-1761) **m. Anstis Williams (1700-1774) thumb|Capt. Hon. Jacob Crowninshield|link=http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Anstiss_Williams_(1700-1774)thumb|Capt. Hon. Jacob Crowninshield|link=http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Anstiss_Williams_(1700-1774)thumb|Capt. Hon. Jacob Crowninshield|link=http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Anstiss_Williams_(1700-1774) ***Anstis Crowninshield (1727-1773) **m. 1st, Christopher Babbidge, Jr. (-) **m. 2nd, William King (1729-1773) ***Elizabeth Crowninshield (1727-1766) **m. Elias Hasket Derby (1739-1799) ***Capt. John Crowninshield, Jr. (1728-1766) **m. Eunice Nutting (1730-1790) ***Sarah Crowninshield (1730-1793) **m. Edward Gibaut (1730-1793) ***Capt. Jacob Crowninshield (1732-1774) **m 1st, Hann Carlton (1734-1824) ***Capt. George Crowninshield (1734-1815) ****m. Mary Derby (1737-1813) of Capt. George Crowninshield and Mary Derby *Capt. George Crowninshield (1734-1815) **m. Mary Derby (1737-1813) ***Sarah Crowninshield ***Capt. George Crowninshield (c1766-1817) ***Capt. Jacob Crowninshield (1770-1808) ***Capt. John Crowninshield (c1772-1842) ***Mary Crowninshield (1778-1835) ***Capt. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1772-1851) ****m. Mary Boardman (1778-1840) ***Capt. Richard Crowninshield (c1774-1844) ***Capt. Edward Crowninshield (c1775-c1793) of Capt. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield and Mary Boardman *Capt. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1773-1851), 5th United States Secretary of Navy **Mary Boardman (1778-1840) ***Elizabeth Boardman Crowninshield (bapt.1804-1884) ***Mary Crowninshield (bapt.1806-1893) ***Benjamin Varnum Crowninshield (bapt. 1808-1829) ***Capt. Francis Boardman Crowninshield (1809-1877) ****m. Sarah Gool Putnam (c1809-1880) ***George Casper Crowninshield (bapt. 1812-1857) ****m. Harriet Elizabeth Sears ***Lucia Crowninshield (bapt.1812-1812) ***Anstis "Annie" Casper Crowninshield (bapt.1815-1905) ****m. Dr. J. Mason Warren ***Edward Augusts Crowninshield (1817-1859) ****m. Caroline M. Welch (1820-1897) ***Lucy Ann Crowninshield (bapt. 1818-) of Capt. Francis Boardman Crowninshield and Sarah Gool Putnam *Capt. Francis Boardman Crowninshield (1809-1877) **m. Sarah Gool Putnam (c1809-1880) ***Mary Crowninshield (1833-1834) ***Sarah C. Crowninshield (1834-1840) ***Col. Benjamin William Crowninshield(1837-1892) ****m. Katherine M. Bradlee (-) ***Alice Crowninshield (1839-1926) ****m. Capt. Josiah Bradlee III (1837-1902) ***Louisa Crowninshield (1842-1927) ****m. Francis E. Bacon ***Francis Gool Crowninshield (1845-1847) ***Emily Crowninshield (1847-1879) ****m. William Mountford (-) of George Casper Crowninshield and Harriet Elizabeth Sears *George Casper Crowninshiel(bapt. 1812-1857) **m. Harriet Elizabeth Sears (1814-1873) ***Cora Crowninshield (1845-1919) ****m. Charles Boyden (1840-1881) ***Fanny Crowninshield (1839-1911) ****m. John Quincy Adams (1833-1911) ***'Casper Crowninshield' (1837-1897) ****m. Elizabeth Clarke Green (-) of Fanny Crowninshield and John Quincy Adams *Fanny Crowninshield (1839-1911) - md John Quincy Adams (1833-1894) (See also Adams political family: ** George Caspar Adams (1863-1900), prominent college athlete and football coach at Harvard University. ** Charles Francis Adams (1866-1954), 44th Secretary of the Navy, mayor of Quincy, Massachusetts. *** Charles Francis Adams (1910–1999), first president of Raytheon of Frederick Josiah Bradlee I and Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas *Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866-1951) **m. Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868-1952) ***Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) ****m. Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1975) ***Sargent Bradlee (1898-1987) ***Malcolm Bradlee (1900-) of Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. and Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff *Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) **m. Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1975) ***Frederick Josiah Bradlee III (1919-2003) ***Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921-2014) ***Constance "Connie" Bradlee (1924-1993) of Maj. Edward Augustes Crowninshield and Caroline Marie Welch *Maj.Edward Augusts Crowninshield (1817-1859) **m. Caroline Marie Welch (1820-1897) ***Edward Augustes Crowninshield, Jr. (1841-1867) ***Frederic Crowninshield (1845-1918) ****m. Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1841-1921) of Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff and Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. *Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1895) **m. Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) ***Frederick Josiah Bradlee III (1919-2003) ***Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921-2014) ***Constance "Connie" Bradlee (1923-1993) First Bradlee-Crowninshield tree *Capt.Josiah Bradlee III (1837-1902) **m. 1864, Alice Crowninshield (1839-1926) ***Sarah Crowninshield (1885-) ***Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866-1951) ****m. Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868-1952) ***James Bowdoin Bradlee (1873-) ***Francis Crowninshield (1881-?) of Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866-1951) *Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866-1951) **m. 1890, Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868-1952) ***Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) ****m. Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1975) ***Sargent Bradlee (1898-1987) ***Malcolm Bradlee (1900-1960) of Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. and Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff *Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) **m. Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1975) ***Frederick Josiah Bradlee III (1919-2003) ***Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921-2014) ***Constance "Connie" Bradlee (1924-1993) Second Bradlee-Crowninshield tree *Frederic Crowninshield (1845-1918) **m. Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1841-1921) ***Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1975) ****m. 1917, Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) ***Alma de Gersdorff (1897-) ***Casper Crowninshield (1901-) of Chevalier Josepnine de Gersdorff and Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. *Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1975) **m. 1917, Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) ***Frederick Josiah Bradlee III (1919-2003) ***Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921-2014) ***Constance "Connie" Bradlee (1924-1993) Crowninshield Family Tree Category:Crowninshield family Crowninshield }} Notable members Capt. John Crowninshield Capt. Jacob Crowninshield Hon. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield Capt. George Crowninshield, Jr. Maj. Edward Augustus Crowninshield Col. Benjamin William Crowninshield Frederic Crowninshield Francis "Frank" Crowninshield Connected families * Adams - John Quincy Adams II (1833–1894), lawyer and politician, md Fanny Crowninshield (1839-1911). *Allen *Boardman *Boyden *Bradlee family *Derby *Fairbanks family of New England *Gardner *Gersdorff family *Putnam family *Welch *Williams See also *Descendants of John Crowninshield References Books Internet Francis W. Crowninshield *Havard Gazette: A diarist in the Class of 1858 Internet Archive - full text Maj. Edward Augustus Crowninshield (1817-1859) m: Caroline M. Welch *Welch Genealogy Jacob and Benjamin Williams Crowninshield *Biographies of the Present Senators of the United States Category:Crowninshield (surname) Category:Families from Massachusetts Category:First families of Massachusetts Category:Boston Brahmin Families Category:Shipping Families Category:Shipping families of Massachusetts Category:Shipping families of Salem, Massachusetts Category:Crowninshield family Category:Political families of the United States